


Scarred

by AkamiSaint



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkamiSaint/pseuds/AkamiSaint
Summary: I never thought I would fall for such a sexy, icy-blue eyed football jock. I'm the biggest freak of the school so, why would such a god ever fall for me? Dante x Nero, Bullying, an attempt at suicide, lemon, hot man sex, and Mpreg don't read if you don't like hot guys going at it like monkey's xD





	Scarred

Thinking back, if he had never found me, I probably wouldn't have even had the courage to ask him out later on. Being the total freak everyone called me; I would never have seen the man of my dreams that day...

Never would have had the courage to stand up for myself and fight back. It's all thanks to him...that I am who I am today...

Dante...

Back in high school, I was such a freak, snowy white scraggy hair, 4 eyes, meaning I wore glasses and had stormy blue eyes.

Everyone would beat up on me because I could never defend myself. The only reason I never fought back because of how my life is at home.

My mom died 6 years ago, when I was 13, I'm 19 now...

I lived with my, abusive father. My dad used to be kind before mother died. When she died, he started drinking and bringing home hookers.

Every night when I went to do something in the house, he would grab me by the hair and he grinned disgustingly and said, "You little freak, I never wanted to have a kid as pale as you, you may look like your mother but you are nothing more than a piece of trash to me."

Eventually, he told me to pack my bags and threw me out on the streets. I'm currently living in a little run-down apartment complex full of rats, roaches and, other things I never want to speak of.

It was the only thing I could afford with what was left of the money I got to take with me when I got kicked out. My...father took the rest and only gave me pretty much what he called 'loose change' and told me to get the rest on my own.

I had to work at a little store on the corner of the complex. The pay was low; a number of people that went there was scarce, and the man I work for was as nasty as his store.

He was a 58-year-old man with tattered clothes, smelled of mildew and a garbage can, and looked like a motherfucking hobo. It makes sense of how disgusting the store was.

The walls were covered in musty fungus and have so many cracks, the tile was cracking at every angle, all the food was expired, and the rest was just old and covered in feces of rats and roaches.

I can't stand the place but, it was the best I could do at such short notice, even though he treats me just as bad as I would if I could.

Other than all that, my life pretty much sucked ass.

When I went to school, that was a living nightmare. Everyone kicked and laughed at me for being gay, different looking, and shoved me into lockers, the cheesy bastards.

All I could do was bear with it.

I was always afraid of the next day when I wake up in the morning. What will happen to me? Will I be beaten up again? Do I deserve to live? Should I even be here?

All those questions flow through my mind every single day.

The only thing that has kept me sane was the hottest guy in school, Dante.

He was the all-star football player. Quarterback, sexy, tall, masculine, kind, and mature.

He was everything I wished I was.

Every day, I hid under the bleachers outside on the field, rain or snow, hot or cold, and watched them play the game. They never saw me, nor did they care.

I always watched him. My eyes were always fixed on him during practice.

No matter how cold it was or hot, I would sit there in silence, and watch him.

He would never go for someone like me, especially since, well, I was a guy. I think he's dating that girl, Kat. She was pretty, plus she was a cheerleader. I could never compete with that.

I was just a piece of trash, nothing. Everyone looked down on me as just, garbage.

I can hardly stand it anymore. I just, want to give up on everything; I don't think I was meant to be here anyway...

One day, I just couldn't take it anymore, but, that was also the day, my life changed forever.

I had a rope clutched in my hands and ran to the bathroom during lunch; I hadn't eaten in days because I didn't have any money left to my name.

I went into the bathroom and threw the rope onto the light on the ceiling, making sure it was fastened tightly. I grab the rope and tied it around my neck.

Tears threatened to fall but never came out.

Just as I was going to hang up for good, the man of my dreams came in. He looked straight at my scarred face and with a warm hand, grabs the rope and got me untangled.

I looked at him with glazed eyes, as he held me in his embrace.

I then realized where I was and my face lit up and I pushed him away. Why was this...? My sight coming back, I looked at him and went wide-eyed. No way...It was the man I had been looking at since our freshman year, Dante.

"What the hell were you doing kid, trying to kill yourself?" He snapped at me and I flinched. I couldn't bring myself to tell him why I was doing this so, I just stayed silent like I always did. I rarely talked anymore. All I ever said was yes or no or just nodded or shook my head.

Never once, have I socialized with anyone, especially the guy I'm in love with.

I looked down at the floor and said nothing. He sighed and touched my shoulder. He saw how thin, pale, and beat up I was, and how badly my clothes were and how my glasses were broken and my hair a mess.

"What happened to you kid? Ever take a bath? You reek" He held his nose and I looked down in shame.

I haven't been able to take a bath because I have no water in my apartment.

I just stare at the floor. I finally get the courage to say something. "I-I haven't taken one because...I have no water in my apartment...I-I have no money to pay for it..." I mumbled under my breath just enough for him to make out.

He gives me a confused look. "Don't you have a job or a home to go back to?" I shrugged.

"I have a job at a run-down store and no...I don't have a home to go back to my father... kicked me out months ago and took most of my money..." He gives me a sympathetic look.

"Well, if you want, you could stay with me..." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled warmly. No way...

Was he seriously inviting me to stay at his house...? I never thought that this hot, sexy jock would accept a freak like me.

A smile starts to creep on my face and I look up at him and his eyes widen. He coughs and turns around and throws a spare key at me.

"Whenever you want to, feel free to drop by and crash at my place..."

I flail my arms around and try not to fall as I catch the keys and stand there utterly speechless as he walked out. What just happened?

That kid... what was his name again...Nero? Everyone said he was a freak and to stay away from him.

But, when he smiled up at me like that, I just couldn't help but leap. He was adorable. Who in their right mind would call him a freak?

His eyes were such a beautiful stormy blue, that hair was snowy white like mine but shorter and softer looking, and his face, angelic.

If he were a girl, he'd be mine. Wait, why am thinking like this. A jock shouldn't be thinking about his underlings like this.

This girl Kat, she's nice and all but, my brother, Vergil, who is the Student Council President, is obviously in love with her.

I can't help but think who would be mine? Someone who I could lean on, and help them when they help me, share our thoughts and dreams of the future. Ah, that would be nice wouldn't it?

I come from a dysfunctional family. My mom has been dead since I was a kid, and our dad died a few years following, so, technically we're considered orphans.

Vergil and I have been living in our mansion that our dad left us. We have a dog, Cerberus but, that's all we have other than each other.

The only problem I'm having is 'him'. I can't get him out of my head. I hope it's not what I think it is. Have I fallen for the guy?

He was cute and all but, a guy? I'm a guy too but, this is just ridiculous. While I'm thinking about it, why was he trying to hang himself, especially in the school's bathroom? That's just fucking stupid.

When I saw him, I had this feeling that I should help him, the urge to... protect him. I don't get why I have this feeling but, I just couldn't let it go. It was stuck in my mind. He was too.

I gave him the key to my house because...wait... why did I give him a key? I don't get myself sometimes...I just felt like I couldn't just leave him there. Plus, he said he lived in a rundown apartment complex on the bad side of town and worked at the store with that old smelly guy.

He doesn't deserve to live like that. That's probably why I gave him the key...

School just ended and there was no practice today so, I just packed up all my stuff and headed home, to the big ass mansion.

When I got there, there was a white haired kid sitting on the porch. Nero, the kid I gave the key to.

I walked up the steps and realized he was asleep. Why wouldn't he go inside? He has the key...was he...waiting for me?

I sigh and kneel down in front of him and lightly shake his shoulders as to attempt to wake him up. It's cold out here he shouldn't be out here like this wearing no jacket.

He stirs and his eyes open slightly and he looks around at the surroundings. Then his gaze falls onto me and his eyes widen. He backs up into the wall behind him.

I raise a brow. Why did he do that? All I did was wake him up.

"Why are you out here kid? You should be inside; you'll catch a cold if you're out here like that." He put his head down in embarrassment and sneezed.

I sighed and unlocked the door. I gestured him to come in. He got up slowly and cautiously walked in. I take off my sports jacket that I ordered from the coach of the football team well, since; I'm on the football team and hang it up on the rack for my hats and coats.

I set my keys down on the table next to the door and take off my shoes and slide them across the floor to the little space in the closet next to the other side of the door.

I glance back at the kid and see him gazing around in awe. Wow, this kid really needs to get out more...

I gesture him to the living room as I go into the kitchen down the long hallway. I open the fridge and grab a can of root beer and shut the door.

I walk into the living room and see Nero sitting properly on the couch as if he's never sat on a couch before.

I walk by him and sit next to him on the couch. He looks over at me and then scoots as far away from me as possible. I look over at him confused. Why the hell, is he scooting over there? I don't bite...

"What's wrong with you? I don't bite you know..." I slur and just kick back on the couch and relax. He sneaks a glance at me and when I sneak a peek at him, he looks away.

I just shrug my shoulder and sighs. This kid really needs to loosen up. He's too tense.

"Hey kid, loosen up a little. You don't have to be so tense. Relax, I'm not going to bite you know..." I trailed off, sitting next to the kid who moves away from me by a few extra inches. What is up with this kid?

"Kid, I'm not going to bite I've already told you this..." He just stays silent and twiddles with his fingers nervously.

I groan inwardly. This kid...I swear...

"What was your name again?" He slowly looks over at me and I feel a slight pain go through me when I look into his eyes.

His eyes are hazy and sad. His face is horribly pale and when I get a better look at him, he has scars and cuts all over his arms, neck, and face. What happened...Oh yeah...

When I saw him in the bathroom today, he had a rope and was about to hang himself. Maybe, he gets bullied. But who would hurt the poor kid like this? This is just horrible.

"M-my name is Nero..." He says in a small voice as if he's holding back some of his emotions, thinking that if he speaks wrong, I would hit him or something.

Poor kid... "Ok, Nero, I have to ask, what happened to you to make you want to hang yourself?" He flinches when I mention him hanging himself.

"Well..."

After Nero explained that, when his mother died, his father became abusive and then kicked him out later on with little to no money to use on living. Then, he finally got to why he hung himself.

"Well, I hung myself because everyone beats up on me and hates me at school, then I finally realized that the person I like will never love me back because he doesn't know I exist...so, I choose to end all of it..."

Damn, he has had a bad life. Did he say he liked a guy? Is he gay?

"You're gay?" He goes wide-eyed and looks down in shame, but nods to tell me he is.

I would never have thought he was gay. Well, I'm still debating on what my preferences in a person are, and he seems like the perfect candidate for me...

Wait, what am I thinking? Have I...fallen for him?

I shake it out of my head and I ask, "Nero, just who is this guy anyway?"

Oh, no... he found out I'm gay...What do I do?

I've tried to keep my gayness a secret, but now I blurted out that I like a guy... I'm now eternally fucked.

"W-well... t-the guy I like is..." I stuttered horribly. I can't say it's him. He will kick me out and never talk to me again. I feel tears sting in my eyes, threatening to fall.

He notices. "Kid, I won't laugh at you for liking a guy; just tell me who it is so you will feel better."

I look up at him; seeing that he's telling the truth. I sigh and admit defeat.

"The guy I like...is you..." I look down; knowing that rejection will come with this confession. He's probably thinking that I'm disgusting for falling for him. I know he will reject me; if I was with him it would ruin his reputation.

He...likes me? This has to be some kind of joke. I notice his eyes are red and tears are threatening to fall. He's serious.

Why me of all people? I know I'm a football jock and all, but I would never have thought this kid would fall for someone like me. He doesn't deserve to be with a guy that has been an ass to the people around him. I'd probably just shove him out of my life as I did with every other chick I dated; including Kat

Do I feel the same way about him? Since I first laid eyes on him in the boy's bathroom at school about to hang himself, and when he told me about the bullies and his dad; I felt the need to protect him.

As I was about to respond, he got up from the couch with tears in his eyes and ran out of the living room and out the front door.

I need to go after him.

I know he doesn't care. I know he wants to laugh at me. I'm just a disgrace.

Before he could laugh or say anything; I ran out the front door with tears running my face.

I hate my life. I hate living. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to love. I don't deserve to be loved.

I starting running to who knows where. It began to start pouring as I ran further and further from his mansion.

I didn't know where I was going or who I could go to for comfort, but I kept running; never looking back.

Then, I heard Dante screaming my name and running after me. I started running faster, but I knew he'd catch up to me since he is a football player and can run for miles, but I ran as fast as my scrawny legs would take me.

Finally, my running came to an end when I slipped down the stairs on the park and literally flew down them and hit the ground.

I saw Dante come down to me then, everything went black after that.

I woke up to the smell of linen and medicine. Am I in the hospital? Oh yeah, I fell down some stairs in the park. I should have died. It would have made everyone's life better. It would be better if I was dead.

I look around the room and next to my hospital bed in one of those chairs, was Dante who was sound asleep. Why is he here?

I try to move, but the pain goes through my body, and I yelp; waking up Dante.

"So, you're finally awake, huh? You've been asleep for 2 days. Also, don't move, it'll just make your wounds open." I look down to see bandages all over my torso. I then bring my hand to my head and feel bandages wrapped around my head.

Damn, was the fall that bad?

I look down to avoid his gaze. I can't look him in the eyes after the confession. Why did he even come? I bet he's here to reject me.

"Why are you here?" I snap. He flinches slightly.

"Well, kid...I know you've been through some bad shit in your life and I know I may not be able to help out much but, I'm here to give you support and if you don't mind..." He trails off and then stands up and brings his face closer to mine. What is he...?

He finally gets close enough to my face to where I can feel his breath on me. I blush slightly and closed my eyes, afraid.

He smacks his lips and then I feel something warm on my lips.

I open my eyes slightly and I see him kissing me. I go wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. He deepens the kiss, making me moan lightly at the force of it. I hesitantly kiss back, wanting to feel more of his lips. He breaks the kiss first, needing air.

Why did he kiss me of all people? Why am I asking myself this question? I should be asking him.

"Why...did you kiss me? Out of all the people, you could've kissed, why me?" My voice trembles out. He looks my directly in the eyes and says something I never expected to hear from him.

"I never thought stopping you from killing yourself would have made me feel like a better person. I'm glad I stopped you, or I would never have fallen for you, kid." I go wide-eyed as he smiles at me.

No one...has ever cared for me so much...or ever wanted to save me. The last person like that was my mother...who died a few years ago...I thought I would never find anyone, but now I have.

Tears start to roll down my face. What is this feeling? Is it...happiness? I haven't felt this way in years.

Dante wipes the tears from my eyes. "I love you, Nero, do you feel the same?"

Does he actually like me? This isn't a lie, is it?

"Is this a joke, or are you serious?" He nods. Then, I begin to smile and I wrap my arms around him in an embrace. "I love you too, Dante..."

After I was discharged from the hospital, he asked me to move in with him, which I happily agreed to.

That day, was the happiest day of my life. I finally got to be with my high school crush, Dante.

He graduated before I did since he was a senior and I was a junior. After I graduated the following year, we lived together in his big mansion, after Vergil moved out to be with Kat.

I never heard from my father after that. Good riddance old man.

I'm glad Dante helped me. I'm living a better life now. With him.


End file.
